My Hands Reach Nothing (and i do not regret it)
by reauvafs
Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 Day #4: Slipping Through My Fingers & Second Chance] Kehilangan baik mentor dan bawahan membuat Akutagawa bertanya-tanya tentang sosoknya yang gagal menahan semuanya.


Title: My Hands Reach Nothing (and i do not regret it)

Rated: T

Character(s): Kyouka I, Akutagawa R

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 Day #3: Slipping Through My Fingers **&** Second Chance] Kehilangan baik mentor dan bawahan membuat Akutagawa bertanya-tanya tentang sosoknya yang gagal menahan semuanya.

**Warning(s): sequel to I am Not a Kind Person (and probably never), dilemma!Akutagawa, awkward!AkuKyou, worrywart!Atsushi, i can't write fight scene properly, I want angst tho-**

* * *

Darah yang terpantul di matanya begitu merah dan segar. Jika darah tersebut miliknya, Akutagawa mungkin sudah mengambil langkah tepat untuk menyerang balik lawan dengan Rashoumon, hanya saja _monster_ itu terlalu payah untuk bertindak cepat, menyisakan tubuh ringkihnya mematung ketika sesuatu baru saja terjadi begitu cepat, dan menangkap percikan darah yang bukan berasal darinya.

Izumi Kyouka memasang kuda-kuda tepat di sana. Kimono merahnya menampakkan warna merah lain yang jauh lebih pekat dari pakaian tersebut dan akhirnya semua menjadi jelas saat darahnya lah yang baru saja mencapai Akutagawa. Punggung sang gadis bergetar seperti sedang menahan sesuatu hingga dirinya terjatuh begitu saja dari posisinya barusan.

Sang anjing Port Mafia tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi Rashoumon yang dianggapnya payah digunakan untuk menangkap Kyouka sebelum tubuh kecilnya menyentuh aspal yang sangat keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Hands Reach Nothing (and i do not regret it) **

Akutagawa tidak habis pikir terhadap kondisinya saat ini. Setiap kali ada misi yang tak dapat diselesaikannya sendiri, agensi kelas menengah itu pasti akan memanggil si pengguna harimau untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Nakajima Atsushi adalah pemuda yang sangat dibenci Akutagawa. Dari pakaian bodohnya hingga sifat naifnya, semua benar-benar memuakkan di matanya. Rashoumon bisa saja keluar dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya, tapi Dazai pasti akan melenyapkan kemampuannya sebelum hal itu terjadi, kemudian Mori akan _tidak senang_ terhadap usaha melenyapkan kepercayaan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata terhadap organisasi mereka.

Sudah kesekian kali dirinya terlibat misi bersama Atsushi. Mereka dapat melakukan _banter _seperti biasa dan mengakhirinya dengan perang internal sebelum misi dimulai. Itu sudah biasa dan biasanya akan berakhir seri serta Akutagawa yang mendecah sebal. Namun sayang, hari itu bukan cuma mereka berdua yang mengerjakan misi.

Izumi Kyouka berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Mata birunya menajam setiap kali Akutagawa berkacak pinggang ataupun memberi ejekan kasar pada si pemuda harimau. Atsushi memasang wajah yang menyiratkan 'kau-tidak-bisa-berbuat-apa-apa' pada Akutagawa dan itu sudah cukup membuat sang mafia serba hitam memejamkan mata, memilih untuk menahan gejolak amarah padanya.

Atmosfer di sana memang tidak mengenakkan terutama bagi Akutagawa. Atsushi tahu tentang hubungan dua orang tersebut dan betapa bencinya ia pada Akutagawa yang telah menganggap Kyouka sebagai alat pembunuh, tapi jika diibaratkan teori gunung es, pemuda itu hanya mengetahui lapisan awalnya saja.

Sejarah tentang dirinya yang keras pada Kyouka memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak_ nyaman_ berada di sini. Insiden di kapal pengangkutan barang menghasilkan kepahitan luar biasa bagi keduanya, tenggelamnya Moby Dick pun bukanlah akhir yang tepat bagi mereka, tapi satu, satu kejadian setelah dua kejadian besar tersebut sudah lama berakhir, telah membuat Akutagawa tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapan sang pengguna kekuatan _Demon Snow._

Seharusnya mereka telah mencairkan hubungan menyakitkan tersebut setelah insiden itu dan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai orang asing. Akutagawa yakin dirinya bukanlah pribadi yang terpaku pada masa lalu, tapi perasaan canggungnya saat ini seperti menamparnya.

"—jadi begitu misinya. Kau dengar tidak, Akutagawa?" Atsushi sadar akan tidak hadirnya kesadaran pada diri Akutagawa.

"Jangan memerintahku." Jawaban ketus selalu menjadi respon yang diterima si pemuda harimau. Akutagawa berjalan cepat meninggalkan keduanya. "Aku pergi duluan."

* * *

Misi kali ini memang membutuhkan kerja sama, namun Akutagawa tahu untuk awalannya tidak mesti dirinya terus bergabung dengan dua orang di belakangnya. Yang ia perlu lakukan sekarang adalah terus berjalan, menyelesaikan misinya, lantas pergi dari rasa bingung _ini._

Musuh dihadapannya bukanlah lawan terkuat bagi Rashoumonnya. Tebasan sang _monster _sudah cukup membuat musuh pingsan tak berdaya. Pembunuhan adalah larangan terbesar jadi yang bisa dilakukan Akutagawa sekarang benar-benar membuat mereka semua tak sadarkan diri. Langkah kaki yang mencapai tempatnya melaksanakan pembasmian memenuhi telinganya. Akutagawa berbalik dan menemukan rekan timnya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kau cari di sini?" Akutagawa langsung pada intinya. "kalau kau paham misinya maka seharusnya kau sedang membantu rekan tak bergunamu di gudang bagian utara."

"Jangan meremehkan misi kali ini." Sang pengguna Demon Snow berhenti setelah ia mengawasi. "Ada rumor yang bilang mereka berafiliasi dengan Decay of Angels."

Entah kenapa Akutagawa menganggap ucapan tadi seperti sebuah kekhawatiran darinya. "Berarti perkataanku semakin benar untuk membantu Jinko." _karena ia lemah._

Tidak ada kelanjutan dari pembicaraan tersebut. Gudang tempat mereka berdiam sekarang begitu sunyi dengan tumpukan musuh tak berdaya di lantai. Akutagawa merasa tidak nyaman pada kesunyian ini jadi ia berbalik sembari memperhatikan daerah sekitar, memastikan jika semuanya sudah sesuai rencana mereka semua.

Ada perasaan aneh menggerogoti Akutagawa. Sebenarnya hal ini pernah jadi sekali, lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah ia menemukan keberadaan Dazai yang menghilang beserta pekerjaannya sekarang. Perasaan tersebut menggantikan kebencian yang meluap-luap ketika dirinya berhasil menangkap sang mantan ekskutif, membuatnya kebingungan setiap kali malam mengunjunginya.

(Kenapa Dazai pergi?)

Akutagawa merasa tidak akan pernah tahu akan alasan dibalik kepergiannya. Entah karena perjanjian, entah karena keinginan sendiri, Akutagawa tidak pernah berhasil mencapai kesimpulan akhir. Ia sudah menyerah dalam pencarian jawaban, namun sesuatu bergerak dalam kepalanya saat ia mendapati kejadian _kedua._

Mungkin adalah sebuah kesalahan baginya dalam berpikir bahwa siapapun yang sudah terjatuh ke lumpur bernama Port Mafia maka tidaklah bisa bagi mereka untuk kabur dari sana. Dazai yang selalu digadang-gadang sebagai pria terkejam pun bisa pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, lantas kenapa Kyouka tidak sempat terpikirkan baginya juga?

Gadis yang pernah menjadi bawahannya ini juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Dazai. Pergi dari Port Mafia menuju agensi kelas teri yang berseberangan dengan organisasi mereka. Akutagawa mendendam pada agensi tersebut atas perginya dua orang berharganya, berharap mereka segera hancur seperti layaknya ikan kecil yang dilahap ikan besar, membuat mereka-mereka yang berlabuh di sana kembali pada tempat pulang mereka yang sebenarnya.

Tapi sebuah pertanyaan datang padanya dan dalam sekejap sebuah perasaan aneh hinggap di dalam dirinya.

(Kenapa ia tidak cukup kuat menahan mereka?)

Seharusnya bisa, kan? Akutagawa dapat memaksa Dazai untuk kembali dan terus menahan Kyouka yang di Port Mafia agar tidak mencoba-coba kabur sekali lagi, dengan begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang pengkhianat yang kabur. Akutagawa tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya berdiri di sini, membiarkan baik mentor maupun bawahannya tetap bertengger di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, tanpa melakukan usaha agar mereka menyesali pilihannya menetap di sana

"Hei," lamunannya terhenti saat Kyouka memanggilnya dari belakang. Akutagawa tidak memberikan respon, ia menunggu akan kelanjutan dari sahutannya. "aku pikir aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Kyouka meraih ponsel yang menggantung di lehernya. "Terima kasih."

_Hah?_

Akutagawa membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya akan ucapan sang gadis barusan. Untunglah posisinya sekarang membelakanginya jadi kelengahannya barusan tidak tertangkap oleh mata Kyouka. Ia mulai membalas dengan suara tenang dan meyakinkan. "Untuk apa?"

"_Waktu itu_ aku sedang terluka dan tidak sadar makanya aku belum sempat mengatakannya." Kyouka memberi jeda. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku." _meski kau tidak punya kewajiban dalam melakukannya._

"Hm, jangan salah paham, Kyouka." Akutagawa memberanikan diri untuk berbalik. "Organisasi kita sedang dalam masa gencatan senjata jadi aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya kulakukan."

"Kalau kau pikir begitu baiklah." Genggamannya pada ponsel sudah terlepas. "Aku cuma tidak ingin punya hutang yang belum terbayarkan padamu."

Si mafia hanya meninggikan pundaknya sebagai jawaban sembari melangkah keluar gudang. "Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini, ayo kelu—"

Sebuah peluru melesat kencang dengan Akutagawa sebagai targetnya. Untunglah Rashoumon telah beralih fungsi menjadi tameng untuk melindungi tuannya. Di belakangnya, Kyouka sudah memasang kuda-kuda siaga terhadap musuh baru mereka.

Terdapat tiga musuh dihadapan mereka. Orang yang menembakkan peluru barusan berada jauh dari mereka, ia bersembunyi di balik truk kontainer tak terpakai di salah satu sudut yang mengarah ke gudang mereka berdiri.

Seorang pria jangkung berpakaian serba hitam melangkah berani ke depan. Sepertinya ia adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan tersebut. "Anjing Port Mafia dan gadis pembunuh 35 orang… benar-benar kebetulan terbesar bisa menemukan kalian berdua sekaligus."

Rashoumon melesat ke depan dengan niatan memberi peringatan pada orang di depan untuk berhenti mendekat. Pria tersebut melompat ke samping agar _monster_ hitam itu tidak berhasil menggapainya. "Oh, tentu saja aku harus berhati-hati pada benda itu."

Tidak ada dari keduanya memberikan tanggapan. Kyouka masih dalam posisinya, matanya memicing tajam tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Tantou miliknya sudah tergenggam erat di tangan kanan, senjata itu siap landas pada siapapun yang mengancamnya. Akutagawa menarik kembali Rashoumon, ia masih menatap musuhnya dengan tidak tertarik.

"Kau meremehkanku." Ia bicara lagi, tidak peduli itu terdengar seperti merendahkan diri sendiri. "Yah, aku tidak peduli jika lawan meremehkanku. Itu semakin membuatku semakin punya nilai untuk mengalahkan kalian dengan kemampuan penuh."

"Orang lemah suka bicara banyak." Akhirnya Akutagawa memberi balasan. "Rashoumon bisa mencabik-cabik tubuhmu kapan saja."

"Tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya sekarang, kan?" Pria tersebut menekannya. "Aku sudah dengar rumornya tentang anjing Port Mafia yang sering bekerja sama dengan instansi pemerintah dan itu membuatnya kehilangan taring—"

Ketika Rashoumon mengincarnya kembali dengan niatan melukai, si pria berlari ke depan sembari menghindar ke kanan dan kiri. Kyouka mengambil kesempatan untuk maju juga, namun bukan untuk melawan pemimpin mereka melainkan menyerang bawahannya yang masih membatu di belakang. Tantounya berusaha memberi sedikit besetan padanya, namun sayang peluru dari musuh di belakang kontainer menggagalkannya.

Musuh yang menghampiri Akutagawa mencoba memberikan pukulan pada wajahnya, tapi keduanya tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia saat Rashoumon lah yang memberikan serangan berupa goresan di pipinya. Pria tersebut melompat ke samping Akutagawa dan di saat bersamaan darah yang keluar dari sana berceceran ke mana-mana.

"Cuma segitu kemampuanmu?" Akutagawa menantang. Ia bahkan belum mengeluarkan setengah dari kemampuannya tapi musuhnya ini sudah mengalami luka ringan. Ini lebih lemah dari lawannya barusan.

Pria tersebut memasang senyum menyeringai sembari melancarkan serangan jarak dekat dengan tangan kosongnya padanya. Akutagawa paham dirinya tidak boleh membunuh siapapun di sini jadi ia hanya menghempaskan musuh jauh ke belakang.

Di sisi lain Kyouka mengincar si penembak yang bersembunyi. Tantounya membelah M16 milik musuh yang sekarang begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan mendadak Kyouka. Si penembak mencoba lari namun naas Kyouka sudah meninju perutnya hingga ia pingsan.

Ada kebingungan yang memenuhi kepala Kyouka dan Akutagawa. Pria yang barusan ingin diserang Kyouka tidak juga bergerak dari posisinya berdiri. Wajahnya yang tertutup _hoodie _hitam menambah kesan misterius akan ketidakaktifannya sejak pertarungan dimulai.

"Jangan bengong!" gerakan ceroboh dari belakang dikeluarkan sang pemimpin menuju Akutagawa. Rashoumon mengikat tangannya, membuat ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Akutagawa menghela napasnya, merasa lelah dengan ucapan omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut musuh lemahnya ini. "Buang-buang waktuku saja."

Sekali lagi ia melempar musuh ke bagian terujung gudang namun dengan tenaga jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Suara punggung yang menabrak paksa barang-barang di dalam begitu memekakan telinganya, Akutagawa berusaha keluar dari gudang.

Sekarang Akutagawa berhadapan dengan pria yang sejak awal berdiam diri. Kyouka memerhatikan dari kejauhan, ia berniat ikut menyerang apabila orang tersebut terlalu berbahaya bagi Akutagawa (meski ia yakin sang anjing Port Mafia jauh lebih mengerikan dari siapapun juga). Rashoumonnya kembali melesat menuju musuh di depan.

Pria misterius tersebut mengeluarkan senyum yang persis dengan orang yang sekarang sudah babak belur di belakang. Sebelum Rashoumon mencapai tubuhnya, tangannya menunjuk Akutagawa. "Berhenti."

Jika itu adalah usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Akutagawa pasti sudah berhasil mengikatnya atau melemparnya jauh, tapi ternyata ucapannya barusan benar-benar membuat _monster _milik Akutagawa berhenti tepat di depannya.

"A-apa?" Akutagawa tidak dapat menarik kembali kemampuannya. Si pria semakin senang dengan kepanikan yang semakin tampak dari wajahnya.

Mendadak tubuhnya melompat jauh ke depan hingga dirinya mendekati Kyouka. Akutagawa tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Kekuatan apa i—"

Ia tidak diberikan banyak waktu berpikir. Mendadak Rashoumon keluar begitu saja dari jubah hitamnya dan sasarannya sekarang adalah Kyouka yang berada dekat darinya. Kyouka berusaha menghindari kedatangan sang _monster_ dengan melompat dan menangkisnya menggunakan Demon Snow.

"Kau—" Kyouka memulai ketika Rashoumon sempat menghentikan serangan, namun Akutagawa memotongnya duluan.

"Bukan aku yang menggerakannya." Akutagawa menengok ke belakang untuk mencari sumber keanehan pada dirinya. "Orang itu pasti melakukan sesuatu."

Rashoumon kembali menyerangnya. Kyouka mengambil inisiatif dengan menaiki truk kontainer untuk memberi jarak yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya, tapi ia sendiri tahu hal itu akan sia-sia jika sang _monster_ dapat mencapainya meskipun ia berlari ke manapun juga.

Tantou miliknya terlempar jauh ke belakang saat Rashoumon sukses meraih tangannya. Demon Snow berusaha memutus genggaman sang _monster _namun dirinya juga disibukkan dengan serangan dari berbagai arah oleh makhluk itu. Kyouka menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk melepaskan genggamannya, tapi bukannya melemah justru pegangan itu semakin menguat, membuat tangannya begitu sakit.

Akutagawa tidak diam saja di saat begini. Ia tahu dirinya telah dimanipulasi oleh musuh, tapi ia tidak tahu dengan cara apa. Analisanya hanya sampai pada kemungkinan bahwa ia memang bisa mengendalikan pergerakannya tanpa harus mengalami kontak fisik dengannya. "Benar-benar kemampuan yang merepotkan."

Detak jantung Kyouka berdetak sangat kencang. Bukan karena Rashoumon yang terus mengincar lehernya, melainkan karena cara manipulasi ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai adrenalin memacunya dengan kuat.

Musuh yang melakukan perlawanan sia-sia dihadapan mafia terkenal akan kemampuan khususnya, darah yang berceceran di mana-mana, dan manipulasi tubuh…

Ia ingat!

"Darah!" Kyouka meneriakan petunjuk pada Akutagawa yang masih dalam pengaruh manipulasi. "Cari darah yang menempel pada tubuhmu, pada _apapun _di bagian tubuhmu, orang itu mengendalikanmu dengan cara i—"

Akutagawa dapat memproses ucapan apapun dengan cepat, namun sulit baginya untuk segera menemukan darah yang dibilang Kyouka barusan. Selain darah yang keluar saat dirinya menggoreskan Rashoumon pada pipinya, Akutagawa tidak yakin ada darah yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Tapi tunggu—

Ucapan yang tak sempat selesai diucapkan itu membuat Akutagawa memastikan keadaan Kyouka. Yang ditemukannya bukanlah sang gadis yang masih menghindari serangan, yang ia lihat justru…

Rashoumon menusuk perut Kyouka. Darah segar darinya menempel pada sang _monster_ hitam. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk berusaha melepaskan tusukan tersebut sekuat tenaga.

_Kyouka!_

Tubuhnya memang tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya, tapi Akutagawa memaksakan salah satu tangannya untuk merobek bagian mantel hitamnya yang terdapat bekas darah musuh agar manipulasi tersebut segera lepas darinya.

Dan benar saja, begitu bagian yang ada darahnya berhasil dirobek, Rashoumon dapat ia kendalikan lagi. Kyouka yang masih berada di atas kontainer masih memasang kuda-kuda siaga, namun _kimono _merahnya semakin menampakkan warna merah lain yang jauh lebih pekat dari pakaian tersebut. Punggung sang gadis bergetar seperti sedang menahan sesuatu hingga dirinya terjatuh begitu saja dari sana.

Rashoumon yang sejak awal telah berhasil dilepaskan Kyouka dari dalam perutnya pun langsung digunakan Akutagawa untuk menangkap sang gadis sebelum tubuhnya menghempas aspal yang sangat keras di bawah.

Kyouka masih sadar. Matanya terpejam, ia menahan rasa sakit sembari menghentikan laju darah yang keluar. Akutagawa meletakkannya di depan kontainer agar ia dapat bersandar di sana. "Diam di sana."

Si pengguna kemampuan manipulasi melangkah mundur, tidak menyangka akan adanya kejadian seperti ini. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin—"

"Kau… lupa?" Kyouka membuka matanya sedikit, senyuman penuh kemenangan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku dulu. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan masuk ke lubang yang sama."

"Kau? Pernah? Apa maksud—" ia berpikir keras. "ah, jangan bilang kau… anak dari suami istri waktu itu?"

Akutagawa tidak mengerti obrolan mereka. Meski ia terus memperhatikan kondisi Kyouka, ia ingin mendengar lebih jelas pernyataan barusan jadi ia tidak kunjung menyerang musuh dengan Rashoumonnya.

"Kau pengguna kekuatan yang menggunakan darah sebagai alat untuk memanipulasi tubuh. Pertama kau harus membuat kondisi objek manipulasimu mendapati darahmu di tubuhnya. Maka dari itu kau menggunakan rekanmu sebagai umpan agar ia bisa menempelkan darahmu di jubahnya.

"Lalu kau mulai melancarkan kemampuanmu dan membuatnya menyerangku." Kyouka mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak terengah-engah. "Tapi… kau membuat kesalahan, karena kau tidak mengenali lawanmu terlebih dahulu."

"Ke-kenapa kau masih hidup?! Seharusnya kau sudah mati bersama dengan orang tuamu yang _kubunuh _du—" Demon Snow melompat menuju pria tersebut namun Rashoumon sudah lebih dulu tidak memberikannya waktu untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. _Monster_ hitam itu nyaris menusuknya tepat di dada. Akutagawa ingin memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa sebelum orang tersebut terlalu lemah untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Kyouka," Akutagawa berjalan mendekatinya. "apa kau akan melaporkanku kalau orang itu mati?"

"Entahlah." Sang gadis memfokuskan diri pada luka yang dihadapinya. "Kalau aku masih hidup, mungkin aku akan melaporkannya."

"Kau—"

"Tapi kupikir itu wajar." Ia tahu Akutagawa tidak sabaran jadi ia buru-buru memotongnya. "Mereka pasti bisa menganggapnya sebagai pembelaan diri."

Ketika Akutagawa sudah berada tepat di depannya, ia mulai berjongkok. Rashoumon dikeluarkannya kembali dan diarahkan pada Kyouka. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tahan lukamu."

Rashoumon berubah menjadi pengganti perban dan melingkari bagian perut Kyouka secara perlahan. Tekanan kuat diberikannya agar laju darah dapat terhenti untuk sementara waktu. Kyouka memejamkan matanya. Bohong jika ia tidak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hebat, tapi ia sendiri tahu dirinya bukanlah anak yang akan meringis kesakitan dan menangis dihadapan orang _ini._

Setelah Rashoumon menyelesaikan tugasnya, Kyouka mulai bertanya. "Kenapa kau menolongku_ lagi_?"

"Agensimu sedang gencatan senja—"

"Jangan pakai alasan itu lagi." Kyouka menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Beri aku alasan yang jelas kenapa kau menolongku, sekarang maupun yang dulu. Jangan bawa-bawa omong kosong seperti gencatan senjata atau apapun itu."

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, kan? Mereka bekerja sama dalam mengerjakan tugas kali ini. Adalah hal yang wajar bagi Akutagawa untuk menolongnya—yang sekarang menjadi rekan setimnya—saat keadaan memanggil, kan? Lantas kenapa ia justru mempertanyakan hal mendasar begitu?

"Kau memberiku petunjuk." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Akutagawa berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Anggap saja sebagai balasanku."

Itu adalah kebenaran, namun tidak sampai setengahnya. Akutagawa bisa saja menolongnya karena Kyouka membantunya mengalahkan musuh meski dirinya ikut menjadi korban, tapi ada satu hal yang mengusik Akutagawa hingga dirinya lepas kendali dan nyaris membunuh pria tersebut.

_Ke-kenapa kau masih hidup?! Seharusnya kau sudah mati bersama dengan orang tuamu yang kubunuh du—_

"Benarkah?"

Akutagawa memejamkan matanya, ia tidak ingin dikejar oleh ketidakpercayaan Kyouka . "Orang itu bilang ia membunuh orang tuamu."

"Lalu?"

Jika dari sudut pandang Kyouka yang tidak tahu asal muasal Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, mungkin hanya tanda tanya yang muncul pada aksi heroiknya barusan. Akutagawa selalu diibaratkan seperti anjing liar yang tidak memiliki kelemahan dan terus menggantungkan hidupnya pada Port Mafia.

Yang jadi permasalahan di sini adalah Kyouka tidak tahu awal dari terlahirnya sang mafia.

Akutagawa memang tidak tahu seperti apa rupa kedua orang tuanya (yang mungkin membuangnya atau mati terbunuh sebelum ia dan Gin dapat menghapal wajah mereka), tapi ia pernah merasakan sensasi yang tak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Kyouka alami.

(Teman-temannya dibunuh tepat di depannya)

Pemandangan itu begitu nyata, begitu kuat mengakar ke seluruh pikiran Akutagawa hingga dirinya membenci kehidupan dan memutuskan untuk mati dengan membawa pembunuh teman-temannya. Ia memang tidak berhasil—Dazai menghentikannya duluan—namun Akutagawa masih ingat akan kesamaan yang dimilikinya dan Kyouka.

Mata kosong, yang membenci kehidupan dan mengharapkan kematian.

Ini bukan semata-mata tentang betapa haus dirinya akan pembunuhan. Dengan memiliki niatan membunuh pada pria tersebut, Akutagawa merasa dirinya dapat membalaskan dendam teman-temannya. Meskipun terdengar omong kosong dan tidak jelas, Akutagawa merasa puas akan pencapaiannya.

Tapi tunggu, bukankah ini juga adalah hal yang dilakukan Dazai saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Sang eksekutif muda itu membunuh semua preman yang menghabisi teman-temannya sebagai hadiah untuk mengajaknya masuk Port Mafia. Akutagawa yang sekarang bukanlah seorang eksekutif yang ingin mengundang Kyouka bergabung ke organisasi serba gelap itu, ia—

(—mungkin merasa _empati_ pada mantan bawahannya ini?)

"Aku cuma memberinya hal yang pantas ia dapatkan." Akutagawa mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ingin diucapkannya.

Kyouka memasang wajah tidak yakin. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau membunuhnya."

"Kau dan seluruh isi agensimu terlalu banyak bertanya." Akutagawa mengulukan tangannya. "Kau bisa bangun sendiri?"

"Tentu saja." Kyouka mulai berdiri dengan Rashoumon masih melapisi perutnya, namun sayang ketika kakinya mencoba jejak pada jalanan, rasa sakit luar biasa kembali menderunya hingga ia nyaris terjatuh lagi jika Akutagawa tidak menangkapnya tepat waktu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Jinko." Kedua tangan Akutagawa berusaha membopong tubuh Kyouka.

Sebuah penolakan keras keluar dari sang gadis. "Tidak per—"

"Diam, Kyouka. " Akutagawa tidak terima protes dari siapapun. Kyouka yang pasrah dengan rasa sakit dan rasa takut akan prospek Akutagawa menggendongnya pun akhirnya menyerah pada keadaan dan membiarkan sang mafia mengangkutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Akutagawa membawanya perlahan dengan berjalan melewati kontainer demi kontainer. Untuk menuju tempat Atsushi menjalankan misi membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua menit namun dengan kondisi Kyouka yang terluka begini mungkin memakan waktu lima menit berjalan.

Tidak ada yang ingin diucapkan Akutagawa padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana menjelaskan situasinya sekarang. Atsushi bukanlah orang pertama yang tidak mempercayai omongannya. Pemuda setengah harimau itu pasti salah paham mengiranya telah sengaja melukai Kyouka dan pertarungan tak terelakkan pasti akan terjadi.

Lain dengan Akutagawa, Kyouka justru ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang sedang membawanya. "Ayahku… agen rahasia pemerintah."

Tak tahu tanggapan macam apa yang harus diberikan membuat Akutagawa hanya mengamatinya. Kyouka mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebenarnya ia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu, tapi meski seseorang sudah berhenti dari gelapnya dunia dibalik damainya sebuah kota, tidak mudah untuk lepas dari kebiasaan lama, kan?

"Meski mereka tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku tahu mereka masih sering membunuh siapapun yang menyusup masuk ke rumah kami. Entah dengan kemampuan ayahku maupun Demon Snow ibuku. Mereka selalu berhasil melenyapkan bukti bahwa tidak ada satupun pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di rumah itu padaku.

"Lalu… datanglah hari_ itu_." Kyouka menyentuh perutnya sembari memejamkan mata. "Hari di mana aku menyaksikan pria barusan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk memanipulasi gerakan ayahku sehingga ibuku harus membunuhnya sebelum aku dibunuh olehnya. Ibu yang juga terkontaminasi akhirnya juga berniat membunuhku.

"Namun sebelum Demon Snow digunakannya untuk menebas tubuhku, ia memberikan perintah terakhir pada _monster_ tersebut." Mengingat hal menyedihkan seperti itu membuat Kyouka takut dirinya terlihat lemah dihadapan Akutagawa. "Ibu menyuruh Demon Snow untuk melindungi diriku dan itu membuatnya membunuh ibu. Setelah itu Demon Snow berpindah alih ke tubuhku dan ponsel pemberiannya menjadi medium untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Mungkin kau pikir aneh kenapa aku bisa tahu informasi ini meskipun saat di Port Mafia aku benar-benar tidak tahu asal muasalku sendiri." Kyouka membuka kedua matanya dan mulai memandangi pelabuhan Yokohama yang begitu luas di sore itu. "Seseorang menyerahkan dokumen rahasia berisikan semua hal tentang masa lalu keluarga Izumi padaku. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa, tapi—"

"Wanita itu." Akutagawa menginterupsi. "Kudengar _wanita itu_ mencuri data rahasia milik pemerintah menggunakan anggaran Port Mafia. Mungkin dokumen tersebut adalah pemberiannya."

Keringat mengalir dari kening Kyouka. Mana mungkin wanita itu berbaik hati padanya? Ia hampir membunuh Atsushi dan memaksanya masuk kembali ke Port Mafia! Ia wanita yang kejam, wanita yang tidak segan membunuh siapapun, wanita yang—

"Mana mungkin… 'kan?" Kyouka terdengar bimbang. Ia tidak mau mengakui barang sedikitpun akan kemungkinan Kouyou terlibat dalam insiden dokumen rahasia. "Dia bukan orang seperti itu."

"Terserah kalau tidak mau percaya."

Mereka kembali ditemani diam. Jika pikiran Akutagawa semula adalah reaksi apa yang akan Atsushi berikan, kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh cerita Kyouka barusan. Semakin Akutagawa mendekati kenyataan, ia semakin menyadari bahwa gadis yang pernah menjadi bawahannya ini begitu sama dengannya. Mereka berdua adalah korban dari kekejaman orang-orang jahat di dunia ini. Mereka yang awalnya tidak jatuh ke dalam ketidakadilan dunia pun harus mau melihat kekejaman orang pada orang terkasih masing-masing.

Akutagawa menyaksikan teman-temannya dibunuh dengan sadis sedangkan Kyouka melihat kedua orang tuanya dimanipulasi untuk saling membunuh. Mereka dipermainkan oleh dunia ini sampai-sampai mereka berharap kematian mungkin lebih baik daripada hidup membawa kedendaman pada dunia dan diri sendiri seperti ini.

Jika Akutagawa menginginkan kematian dirinya sendiri bersama dengan pembunuh teman-temannya, Kyouka menginginkan kematiannya bersama dengan Demon Snow. Mereka sama-sama mendendam, sama-sama tidak mengharapkan apapun dari kehidupan.

Tapi tidak selalu mereka berjalan di jalur yang sama. Akutagawa menggapai tangan Dazai untuk terjun ke dunia gelap bernama Port Mafia sedangkan Kyouka menyerah dari sana dan menggapai tangan Atsushi agar terbebas dari kebenciannya pada diri sendiri. Meski mereka mendapatkan penyelamatan dari orang lain, namun hasil yang didapat begitu jauh berbeda.

Kyouka yang dulu bagaikan cangkang kosong. Ia hanya bisa membunuh, mengikuti perintah Akutagawa, dan mengulang hal yang sama terus-menerus selama dirinya di Port Mafia. Setelah ia berhasil kabur dari sana, Kyouka sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi wajah tak berekspresi dengan mata kosong penuh kehampaan hingga ke ujungnya, Kyouka yang telah berpindah ke agensi tempat Dazai bekerja benar-benar memberi gambaran pada Akutagawa tentang perubahan drastis pada seseorang.

Hal yang beberapa saat lalu menggerogotinya mulai kembali lagi. Kenapa Dazai dan Kyouka bisa pergi dan berubah layaknya pribadi yang baru? Kenapa Akutagawa masih berada di sini dan terus menjalani kehidupan monoton khas mafia? Kenapa—

(—tidak ada yang merubahnya seperti layaknya dua orang berharganya barusan?)

Akutagawa boleh bersikap tidak peduli sembari menerima apapun yang diberikan padanya seperti sekarang ini. Port Mafia adalah satu-satunya tempat yang menerimanya. Tapi ia paham sekali bahwa pengakuan Dazai dan bersinarnya Kyouka adalah bukti bahwa perubahan mereka memberikan perasaan aneh padanya.

Perasaan hangat, perasaan lega, perasaan iri—

_Kenapa hanya mereka? Kenapa aku tidak?_

"Kau bisa menurunkanku kalau kau terlalu lelah."

"Lihat siapa yang terluka."

"Kau tahu," kali ini Kyouka menatap kedua mata abu-abu yang sedang fokus ke depan itu. "aku baru saja berterima kasih padamu, tapi lagi-lagi aku berhutang padamu."

"Sudah kubilang anggap ini balasan atas petunjuk darimu." Akutagawa merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tersebut. "Kalau segitu _ngototnya_ menganggap itu hutang, anggap saja itu _hadiah_."

"Hadiah?"

_Benar juga._ Ucapan Akutagawa barusan benar-benar spontan tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu, tapi ia mulai sadar akan sesuatu hal setelah dirinya berhasil membunuh pembunuh orang tua Kyouka. Gadis itu telah bergabung dalam Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, organisasi baik yang jelas tidak mengizinkan pembunuhan dalam bentuk apapun. Jika Akutagawa membiarkan situasi berjalan apa adanya tanpa campur tangannya menyerang pria itu, mungkin Kyouka akan memaksakan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk melayangkan Demon Snow untuk membunuhnya. Dan mungkin dengan begitu, usahanya kabur dari Port Mafia akan sia-sia karena dirinya tak ubahnya seperti saat masih di Port Mafia dulu.

Dan hal tersebut mengingatkannya juga pada pertemuannya dengan Dazai. Saat itu Akutagawa masih tidak mengerti kehidupan membunuh atau dibunuh; ia masih bocah kecil yang menyambung hidup dengan kabur dari kejaran orang dewasa sembari memeluk kuat barang curian. Ia bukanlah anjing ganas yang dapat membunuh orang karena ia memang benar-benar ingin, dulu ia hanyalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang belum jatuh ke dalam gelapnya dunia mafia.

Mungkinkah Dazai berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya ketika membunuh preman-preman itu? Perasaan ingin melindungi sesuatu yang masih belum kotor agar tidak menjadi sama hitamnya dengan mereka dan lebih memilih lebih baik mereka yang membereskannya duluan.

Mungkin dalam kasus Akutagawa, Dazai hanya sekadar memberikannya kontrak agar ia tertarik mendengarkan ajakannya, tapi dalam kasus Kyouka, Akutagawa tidak berniat membuatnya kembali ke Port Mafia. Gerakannya tadi benar-benar murni karena ia merasa empati pada sang gadis dan juga, sebagai bukti bahwa orang sepertinya bisa membalaskan dendam orang lain. Sosok yang menolong, sosok yang…

Melindungi masa depan Kyouka agar tangannya tidak perlu kotor lagi.

"Lupakan saja."

Kyouka tidak menekannya lagi. Hubungan mereka tidak seakrab itu untuk terlibat adu tahan tentang pernyataan tersembunyi. Perjalanan mereka hingga Atsushi terlihat di ujung jalan. Begitu sang pemuda harimau menyadari kehadiran keduanya, ia buru-buru berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak membunuh musuh di sebelah sana 'kan, Akuta—ASTAGA KYOUKA-_CHAN_ KENAPA KAU—AKUTAGAWA, KAU—"

"Berisik sekali, sih." Akutagawa menyerahkan sang gadis pada rekannya. "Aku malas menjelaskannya, jadi buatlah dia berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh, Kyouka."

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Atsushi menjerit sembari mengambil kembali Kyouka dengan hati-hati.

"Dia… menyelamatkanku?" Kyouka mempertahankan kesadarannya. "Sesuai kata Ranpo-san, musuh di sana… kuat."

"Oi, Akutagawa! Kenapa Rashoumonmu ada di perut Kyouka-_chan_?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau dia di situ, cepat bawa dia ke dokter agensimu sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Dia terluka." Akutagawa geram dengan lambatnya Atsushi mencerna makna dibalik kata-katanya. "Di perut. Kalau sekarang kau membawanya, masih sempat baginya untuk terus hidup."

"Ja-jangan bilang macam-macam seperti Kyouka-_chan_ bakal mati!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kok."

"TAPI—"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Akutagawa masih mengikatkan Rashoumonnya di tubuh Kyouka. "Kalau tidak mau darahnya keluar lagi, suruh dia bergerak cepat, Kyouka."

Atsushi masih tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi diseberang, namun Kyouka yang menarik bajunya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya memaksa sang pemuda harimau untuk segera berjalan mengikuti Akutagawa dari belakang sembari membawa sang gadis.

"Terima kasih… _**Akutagawa**_." Kyouka mengucapkannya dengan suara kecil, membuat Atsushi terkejut sekaligus ngeri terhadap atmosfer di sekitarnya.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku." Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Akutagawa, tapi ia yakin sekali dua orang di belakangnya tahu tentang hal itu. "Sama-sama."

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak mengerti? Kenapa jadi ada sesi terima kasih begini?"

"Kau berisik sekali, Jinko." "Terkadang ada hal yang tidak perlu kau tahu maknanya, kan?"

Mereka berdua mengucapkan hal berbeda bersamaan, tapi intinya tidak berbeda jauh; mereka tidak ingin pembahasa ini terus berjalan, terutama bagi Akutagawa. Ia tidak mau Atsushi mengetahui titik lemahnya dengan mengorek informasi insiden barusan.

Akutagawa memang masih memendam perasaan iri yang kuat di dalam hatinya pada Dazai dan Kyouka, tapi ia mulai mengerti kenapa dirinya membiarkan dua orang itu untuk pergi dari. Jika ada seseorang yang meraih tanganmu, membawamu pergi ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik, maka siapapun itu pasti akan menggenggam erat tangan tersebut. Kebetulan saja tangan yang didapatkan Akutagawa dulu adalah Dazai dari Port Mafia, jadi ia akan tetap berada di sini untuk beberapa waktu sampai ada tangan lain yang meraihnya seperti layaknya Dazai dan Kyouka yang tergerak untuk pergi dari Port Mafia.

Mungkin menamai perasaan ini sebagai _mengikhlaskan_ terlalu memanusiakan Akutagawa, tapi ia pikir tidak buruk juga. Kedua tangannya memang sempat ingin menangkap mereka kembali, namun setelah banyak hal terjadi, ia pikir membiarkan tangannya hampa tanpa berhasil menggapai apapun juga tak masalah.

(Karena pada akhirnya semua orang bebas menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Akutagawa yang tetap berdiri di dunia mafia tidak dapat menghakimi mereka)

Sebuah jawaban dari tumpukan pertanyaannya sejak dulu sudah terjawab semua, tapi itu bukan berarti senyuman tulusnya barusan tidak luntur menjadi senyum sedih yang ditujukan pada gadis yang sekarang sudah mulai mengistirahatkan staminanya.

_Jika saja aku bisa menjadi atasanmu seperti Dazai-san lakukan padaku, mungkin kau masih di Port Mafia… Kyouka._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Waaaaaaaa akhirnya bisa buat day 3 dan AkuKyou. Akukyou lho AkuKyou. Saya bisa buat ini! Lagi!

Sebenernya udah buat 2 fic dengan tema beda jauh sama yg ini (malah saya prefer yang satu lagi. Hintnya tentang doomsday) tapi ternyata lebih klop sama yang ini karna bisa disambung sama fic saya yang dulu I am Not a Kind Person (and probably never). Sepanjang cerita Akutagawa banyak kepikiran sekitar Dazai sama Kyouka, kenapa mereka pergi dan kenapa Akutagawa sendiri nggak.

Mungkin saya agak muter2 ngejelasinnya, tapi intinya sih saya pengin Akutagawa relain aja mereka2 pegi, biarlah dia ttp disitu (atau kalo ntar diselametin org lain dia pegi juga dr situ) dan jadi dia yg apa adanya. Tapi yha gak enak kan kalo ditinggal sendirian? Jadi saya juga buat Akutagawa sedikit **_gak terima_** tapi dia biarin gitu aja. Pokoknya dia dilema deh-

Saya suka AkuKyou. Mungkin nyaris sama besarnya tjinta saya ke DaAku. Kalo bisa malah saya buat DaAkuKyou beh holy trinity sekali-

Pada akhirnya Akutagawa berharap coba aja dia jadi mentor yg bisa mempertahankan Kyouka ttp di PM, pasti dia gabakalan punya perasaan iri gini dan mungkin, mungkin aja, dia bakalan lebi gencar narik Dazai biar balik lg ke PM (meski gamungkin jg).

Yah, pokoknya sebenernya sih banyak yang pengin saya ungkapin soal dua anak yang sebenernya sama ini. Suatu saat saya pengin buat AkuKyou lagi, deh~

Makasih udah sempetin baca, sampai bertemu di day 5 (kalo bisa sekarang buat juga, deh orz)

(oiya ngomong-ngomong sepanjang buat fic ini saya kepikiran lagu Balloon - Redire. Rasanya itu klop banget buat AkuKyou dan asfvaahfahfbaw saya suka banget deh sama lagu2 mas Balloon)


End file.
